Philidosia
by nk.cheer
Summary: Theodosia Burr just moved to Riverside Middle School. There, she meets Philip Hamilton, son of her father's enemy. She develops a friendship with him, but their fathers aren't very enthusiastic about it. What happens when their friendship takes on a new level of passion? Rated T for mild language.
1. First Impressions Part 1

**Hey FanFiction! Here's my first Hamilfic and also first fanfic. I'd love it if you guys review and favorite my story. Also I watched the Hamildoc! It was sooo amazing. Anyway, I do not own anything except this story. On with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 1 – First Impressions

 **Theodosia's POV**

Theodosia was carefully examining her 7th grade schedule. Her black eyes skimmed down the page. _Science, Math, English, French, P. E.,_ _and Social Studies,_ thought Theo. _Just like_ _Lakeview_ _._

Her father, Aaron Burr, had moved to New York this fall because his job as the Senator forced him to be closer to his career. Of course, that meant Theodosia had to move schools, too. She had moved to Riverside Middle School. It was a pretty big school, so Theo had high chances of getting lost. But she always seemed to get back on track. And how lucky she was, to move in in the middle of the 1st semester. Not. Everyone will have their group of friends, and she will stick out like a sore thumb.

She was walking down the first floor hallway, looking at her schedule and map to find her locker, when she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oof!"

"Oh no!"

Theodosia's papers flew everywhere.

"I'm so sorry!" She said as she hastily bend over to pick them up. She sensed the same person helping her with the mess.

"Thank you," she said gratefully. She pushed back a lost dark brown corkscrew behind her ear as she lifted her head to look at the kind person.

He was a boy about her age, maybe slightly older. He had chestnut hair that casually fell down to his shoulders. His eyes reminded her of a milk chocolate bar; they were such a beautiful shade. He had good features, too. Soft lips, perfect nose. He had freckles scattered on his cheeks. He had a somewhat muscular body for their age. He was wearing a dark red jersey shirt. It said the words, 'Riverside Redcoats Football' in white letters. _So that's why he looks so strong,_ she thought. _He's soo cute,_ Theodosia cooed in her mind. _I wonder if he's_ _– NO! I just got here, and I'm not about to add a silly boy to my list. I've got much more important things to do._ She snapped back to reality when she heard his voice.

"You're welcome! Sorry about that, here's your papers."

She gave him a smile as he handed her his papers. He gave a quick look at her name on her schedule.

"Theodosia Burr, huh?" The boy gave a small frown at the sound of her name.

"Yep. What's wrong with that?" She asked, noticing his frown.

"Nothing. Hey are you Aaron Burr's daughter by any chance?"

"As a matter of fact, I am." Theodosia was very surprised he knew his father. "Now you know my name, I want to know yours."

"My name is Philip. Philip Hamilton." The boy said, pride obviously in his voice.

Theodosia widened her eyes. She has heard his last name before!

"Are you Alexander Hamilton's son?" Theo asked, matching Philip's tone from before. He gave a smile.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Philip copied Theodosia now. They both burst out giggling. Her father was always making rather bad statements of Hamilton and his family, but she didn't know Philip would be this nice to her.

"Well, I got to find my locker. I'll see you around, Philip." They both waved goodbye. Theodosia made her way down the hallway. She found her locker right across from her 1st period class, room 224. _How efficient!_ She thought. Theo tried to open her locker, but she was having so much trouble. Finally, the lock made a small _click!_ sound. She stuffed in her backpack and coat, and made her way in the classroom.

* * *

 **Thank you so, so much for reading this! It took so long to plot the chapter and type it. I'll try to update _as soon as possible._ Remember to follow, review, and favorite please! I'd really appreciate it!**


	2. First Impressions Part 2

**Hi guys! Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and read chapter 1! If you have any suggestions for future chapters, please write it in a review! Also, I got a very nice review that made my day :). I'm really getting into this. Hey Philip, since your the main character in this chapter would you like to do the honors?**

 **Philip: *bounces up and down* Okay! doesn't own anything except this story.**

 **Me: On with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – First Impressions Part 2

 **Philip's POV**

 _Wow, Theodosia is so damn pretty and nice. I wonder if she's in any of my classes,_ thirteen year old Philip wondered as he walked into his first period. He was on his way to class when he bumped into twelve year old Theodosia Burr, knocking down her papers. He had chosen to help her when he picked up her schedule. It said the name Theodosia Burr. He knew her last name because his father, the famous Secretary of State Alexander Hamilton, talked shit about her father, Senator Burr, continuously throughout the day. It happened _every. Single. Day._

Unfortunately, Philip was so busy in his thoughts that he bumped into his teacher, Mrs. Reynolds, and knocked down _her_ papers, too.

"Damnit! Uh, I mean, sorry Mrs. Reynolds!" He turned red with embarrassment as he helped his teacher. She gave a big sigh.

"It's okay, but this is the third time you've been late this month – and it's the beginning of November!" She complained as Philip handed her papers back. Philip gave the very slightest of eye-rolls and went to his seat of the front of the class. In his opinion, his seat was the worst one in the whole school. He had to sit next to the "southern motherfucking dramatic theater fans" George Eaker, Eston Jefferson, and John Madison.

"And just where in the world where you?" Eston whispered, ready to pounce.

"Probably with his asshole of a father." John scoffed.

"Excuse me, John?" Phillip narrowed his eyes.

George quietly giggled and said, "He's worse than an asshole."

"George I swear," Phillip said, raising his voice. "I'm going to shoot you one day and-" Then he stopped, because he saw the whole class was staring at him. Mrs. Reynolds raised an arched eyebrow.

"Phillip, would you like to share something to the class?" She asked with a ticked off face.

"Yes. These boys," He pointed to the SMDTF, "were annoying me. I got really pissed off, so I yelled at them, but I honestly don't regret it." Phillip explained.

"Mr. Hamilton, I'll have you informed that yelling in class is unacceptable. I hope to see you at lunch detention." Mrs. Reynolds.

"But… I… why?" Phillip sat down, defeated.

"Uh-oh, baby Hamilton got in twouble." Eston whispered.

"Let's see how his fathie-wathie reacts to this." John whispered back, making sure Phillip heard.

Even though it was incredibly childish of them, Phillip couldn't help but worry on how Alexander would react. He always wanted to make his father proud, but getting detention is not the best way. _GULP._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Chapter 3 Theodosia is gonna make new friends—and fiends. As always, follow, favorite, and review!**


	3. Looks Like Trouble

**Me: HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! Here is a celebration for all of you. A new chapter! Once again, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Let's begin!**

 **Theodosia: Enjoy!**

 **Hamilton: Am I gonna make an appearance soon?**

 **Burr: Sometimes you just gotta wait for it, pal. *claps Ham's shoulder***

 **Everyone: (ʘ_ʘ)**

 **Everyone: AHHH I SEE WHATCHA DID THERE AARON BURR AHAHAHAHA!**

 **Burr: *tongue click and snaps fingers***

 **Phillip: But daaad this is a Phillip and Theodosia fic. But I'm pretty sure will be nice enough to let you in.**

 **Me: Yeah sure.**

 **Hamilton: WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP I'M WRITING HERE STOP IT**

 **Everyone: Why do you write like your running out of time?**

 **Hamilton: Because I'm gonna die young.**

 **Burr: Yo Hammy tone down with the attitude your little wife is coming, and she doesn't look so happy…**

 **Hamilton: Eliza? OH SHIT, ELIZA! I'M SORRY!**

 **Me: CHAPTER 3 IS ABOUT TO START! PLACESSS! LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!**

Chapter 3 – Looks like Trouble

 **Theodosia's POV**

Theo hurriedly made her way into class. As she walked in, she saw that the classroom was working on cellular structure. _I know this._ She happily thought. She attempted to take a seat without disturbing anyone, but unfortunately, the teacher caught her.

"Ah, you must be Theodosia Burr. I am Mr. Paine. Please take a seat in between Eston and Angelica." The intelligent-looking man hooked his thumb to a seat in between a perky girl and a cocky looking boy. Theodosia politely smiled and made her way to her new seat. The girl Mr. Paine addressed as Angelica gave Theo a bright smile. The boy described as Eston smirked as he looked her up and down. _Pig._ Theodosia rolled her eyes. **(AN: I know this is a little mature for seventh grade, but you'll understand as the story continues.)** As the teacher babbles on about the functions of a nucleus, Theo impatiently tapped her pencil on her chin. Angelica noticed this and giggles.

"I know, Mr. Paine is a paine in the ass." Theodosia quietly laughs a little at her pun.

"Hopefully the bell rings soon. I can't take it any longer!" Theodosia whispers back. Then she starts studying Angelica's face. _Hmmm…_ _brown hair, brown eyes, she might be related to Phillip._ Theo thought. Angelica has long hair that reaches to her mid-back, similar to Theo's. Sparkling brown eyes and light brown hair. Freckles painted her cheeks heavily.

Theodosia was so caught up staring at Angelica, that the teacher called on her.

"Miss Theodosia, describe the difference between an animal cell and a plant cell structure." Mr. Paine said monotony. Uh oh. Theodosia looked up completely dazed and confused.

"I'm sorry, but can you please repeat that?" Theo asked politely. Angelica gave her a look saying, _You messed up, bad._

Mr. Paine impatiently raised his eyebrows. "Young lady, I do not have time for repeating myself but since you are new, this is a free pass. I said, 'Describe the difference between an animal cell and a plant cell structure.'" Theodosia thought for a moment.

"The difference is that a plant cell has chloroplasts for changing color, while animal cells do not. Plant cells have vacuoles for storing food and water for photosynthesis. Animal cells can't make their own food, so they don't have them." **(AN: I just ruined having no school, didn't I?)** Theodosia felt like a boss after that. Mr. Paine gave a slight smile. That's probably as close to a real smile you're going to get with him. Suddenly, something came over her. She suddenly felt like she needed to teach this guy a lesson.

"Hey, since your so smart why don't you answer that question?" Theo rose from her seat with a smug smile on her face.

" _Miss. Theodosia Burr, you apologize right this instant!"_ Paine had a death glare on his face.

"Oooh, it's a little _insane in the membrane,_ don'tcha think?" Angelica was nudging her to stop, but she couldn't help but giggle at her reference.

" _DETENTION!"_ Mr. Paine stood there, face red with rage. Theodosia shook out of her state. She finally understood what kind of situation she was in. She looked around the classroom. Everyone had amused looks on their face. Angelica had the most amused face. Theodosia didn't know why. She lowered her head, not knowing what came over her. First day jitters? No. She wouldn't have tested Mr. Paine if that was the reason. **(AN: Heh, tested. Because we're in school. No? Okay. /** **Phillip: Don't make that joke ever again.)** Caught on to Phillip's dare-devil aura? Possibly.

Mr. Paine cooled down and said, "Miss. Theodosia, I will give you a detention card. You will meet Ms. Reynolds for a lunch detention, as she is the detention captain. I am very disappointed in your first impression with me." The old teacher gave Theo a card that says, _LUNCH DETENTION PASS: PLEASE COME TO ROOM_ _201 TODAY DURING LUNCH TO GET PROPER DISCIPLINE FROM MRS. REYNOLDS._

Theo sighed. _So much for first impressions. This day has gotten of to a bad start._ She thought.

Just now, the bell rings. _Ding, ding, ding, ding._ Theo sighed again and packed up all of her stuff. She made a quick question to Angelica.

"Hey Angelica you remind me of someone," Theo started.

"Theodosia, I bet your thinking of my twin brother, Phillip," Angelica inturrupts. "And nice stunt you pulled up there."

Theodosia smiled. "Not very proud of it. But please, call me Theo."

"And just call me Angie! Bye!" Angie gave Theo a flash smile and hurried out.

With a slight smile, Theo heads out the door, checking her next class for the day.

 _At least I made a new friend, I guess._ She thinks as she heads out of the class. But little did she know she might made some new enimies.

 **Oooooh! Cliffhanger! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And once again, happy new years! Love you all.**


End file.
